The Reluctant Heroes
by ShotgunRedneck
Summary: There is a prophesy about a certain Irken who would either lead the Irken Empire into glory, or destroy it. Enter Archer and Serious, the two are trying to bring down the Irken Empire. The hear of this prophesy and decided (Archer dragged Serious actually) to find this Irken of Prophesy and destroy the Tallests who left Archer to die. Wonder what happens when these two meet and tra


_**Okay, I know I need to be working on other fics but this one came to mind when I was looking at TheEvilTeaDrinker's OC Archer...and my muse would not leave it ALONE! So...yeah, hope you enjoy this guys.**_

_**Note: I am making the Zim characters a bit older...like they are 17/16 instead of 12/11**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim nor do I own Archer or Serious. They belong to their respectable owner. Please support the official release :3**_

_**~~~The Reluctant Heroes~~~**_

Archer grinned as he slowly creeped up. Today was the day. He was finally going to do it. He was going to kill the Tallests! The two who had left him to die. The two who sent out innocent soldiers to die for an unworthy cause. The taller Irken felt giddy as he slid up to where the two leaders were sitting, completely unaware of their to-be-assassin sitting in the shadows. Archer reached for his gun blade, only to pause when Purple spoke.

"Is everything going to plan involving Zim?"

Purple's counterpart Red chuckled. "So far. The little failure has yet to even catch onto our plan. Besides, if it works out then the Prophet was wrong."

Archer's grin fell slightly. _'Profet? Vhut Profet?'_

Purple looked at his friend. "But what if we were wrong? What if that stupid prophecy comes true?"

Red scoffed, eating another one of his snacks. "It was a stupid prophecy. _One who is born on the 16__th__ day of the 16__th__ cycle under the 16__th__ star shall make the powerful Irken Empire rise or fall. The choice is made by who will be taught by the Scarred Arc."_

Archer stayed quiet from his hiding spot, continuing to eavesdrop on the conversation.

The slightly shorter of the two took a sip of his drink. "Yeah but it still freaked us out when we learned of it. I really think we should tread carefully!"

Red looked at Purple. "It will be fine. As long as noone else knows about it we will have nothing to worry about."

A slow menacing grin appeared on Archer's face. He desperately wanted to laugh out loud but Serious would get mad if he ruined this. So, what Archer did instead was slink out of the room. As he left, he slid out a rolling grenade wanting to leave his Tallests a gift...

_**~~~The Reluctant Heroes~~~**_

Serious popped back a couple of pills, feeding his addiction as he browsed trough job applications. It was getting quite difficult to find a job due to how fast his reputation was spreading. He sighed as he took a swig of coffee, glad that Archer was on a job.

"Zerious! Ah beh home!"

Serious felt his eye and antenna twitch at hearing the voice of the one who got under his skin. "Grand. What do you want Archer? I am a very busy man and I really don't want you to be bleeding all over the floor."

Archer walked into Serious' kitchen, quite amused and slightly burnt. The slimmer Irken male felt a headache begin to arrive. "Archer."

"Va?"

"Why are you burning or better yet, what did you do?"

Archer went and sat down at the kitchen table, unaware of his friend's rising anger. "Vell~~ Da know vat Ah vant tew take care of ve Tallest?"

Serious raised an eyebrow. "Yes. You did take care of them right?"

The thicker built Irken begin to chuckle, which irritated Serious even more. "Ah leaft vem a rolling bomb."

The medic stared at him before pinching the area in between his eyes. "So by leaving them that so called gift, you nearly blew yourself up."

Archer laughed, throwing his head back. "Da! Vas fun! Ah also learned ov somving verra interesting."

"And that is?"

The still smoking Irken looked like the cat that ate the canary. "It seems vat vere is a profecy avout an Irken vho could take down ve vhole Empire. Ahnd ve Tallest are verra scared ov vis Irken."

Silence fell on the kitchen as Serious absorbed this information. "And you just decided to follow this prophecy? Without taking care of the Tallests?"

"Ah leaft a bomb. Doesn't vat count?"

_**~~~The Reluctant Heroes~~~**_

Zim glared at the little camera that was in his classroom. "Why would you tape that?" he asked his teacher.

Dib piped up. "Putting up a lot of fight for something as simple as Parent Teacher Night Zim. I bet he doesn't even know what parents are!"

The Irken scowled, wanting nothing more than to rip Dib to shreds. "Of course I do."

He had a minor flashback of the robot arm from when he hatched, only to snap out of it when Ms. Bitters spoke.

"You WILL be here tonight Zim. You AND your parents."

Zim heard Dib but decided to ignore the human as he made his way out of the High Skool. Zim wondered if he had the ability to make his RoboParents act more like humans or if he was going to have to create something to excuse his absence. He made his way to his base and entered, completely ignoring the apparent sales woman who was having her teeth being brushed by the Mom-bot. Zim entered the base and went to his lab, hoping to upgrade his parent-bots...

_**~~~The Reluctant Heroes~~~**_

Zim threw the wrench, hating the world. His robots were rejecting every kind of upgrade he tried. Nothing seemed to work and Parent Teacher Night was in an hour. He had nothing. Zim snarled and slammed his fist down on his work table. In the corner, his parent-bots were trying to have a pillow fight with their heads. How, he didn't even want to know but he did know that he was what the humans called fucked.

He was ready to admit defeat and claim that he had to take his dog to the vet when his teleporter glowed, showing that something or someone was coming through. Zim grabbed his combobalster, ready to blast whoever it was to kingdom come only to pause when he saw what came through. Two figures came out. Well, more like one was tackling the other.

"DAMN YOU ARCHER!"

"Bahahaha! Dats not even da right arm! Haha!"

Zim blinked as he saw two Irkens come tumbling out of the transporter and was surprised on their height. They were as tall as the Tallest! One perhaps even taller! Zim still didn't drop his guard.

"Halt! You are entering the territory of Zim! State the reason of your trespassing!"

The two other Irkens stopped wrestling and Zim finally got a good look at them. The slimmer of the two of them had the taller one in an arm lock and had a syringe filled with what looked like poison in hand. The one in the arm lock had stitches around his left eye and going down his left arm. Zim could also see some faint burn scars on the left side of the stitched Irken's face and neck. Their skin color varied. The scarred one was a light leaf green in color, about a shade brighter than Zim's own while the other one was a dark forest green. Their outfits also spoke out what they were.

The leaf green one was wearing the basic of Irken body armor and showed off his physique (which Zim wasn't jealous of. At all.) His pack was pretty much paper thin, since it was pressed up against his back and a pair of gun-blades were resting on his hip. His lower body was covered in tight form fitting leather-like grey material and was wearing thick black boots.

His "buddy" was wearing a doctor's outfit, only slightly different. He wore a white lab coat yes but it was modified for the battlefield. He had straps on where there would be loose bits of cloth. The coat was strapped down to his arms and waist, two pouches filled with different vials of medicine and poison. His pants were made of the same leather-like material and was a lighter shade of grey. His boots were knee high and had his pants tucked into.

The two of them stopped fighting and stared at Zim, one with rage in his face while the other was clearly amused.

"Oh, hai!" the leaf green one said, a heavy accent dripping from him.

Zim stared at the two other Irkens. They finally managed to disentangle themselves and stood. Zim kept his combo-blaster on them as the smaller Irken spoke.

"Halt! You are intruding into the territory of Zim! State your reasons intruders!"

The medic dusted off his coat and stood at his full height. Zim felt his antenna twitch at the height of the medic. "I am truly sorry about all of this. You see, we had tried contacting you through the correct lines but we could not get into contact with you through our ship."

Zim's ruby eyes glared at him before glancing over to his computer to see if he missed any calls while trying to update his parent-bots only to see that Gir had turned on the television upstairs. Which in turn turns off his communication (he had been meaning to fix that but never got around to it. Oops.) The younger Irken could feel his skin darkening a couple of shades as he realized this.

"Right but that still does not explain why you have come here!"

The slightly taller one of the two chuckled and said in his thick accent (which for the life of Zim, he could not place.) "Vell~~ Ve are here for yew!"

Zim's combo-blaster raised until it was staring at the stitched one's face. "Why have you come for me?"

A hand came out and slapped the stitched one on the back of the head. "Shut up you idiot." he turned to Zim. "Not in the was my...acquaintance was implying. We were sent by the Tallests. My name is Serious and this...sigh. This is Archer."

The now named Archer pretty much bounced over to where Zim was standing. He threw an arm over the shorter Irken, clearly ignoring the look of disgust on Zim's face.

"Da! Mai name be Archer!"

Serious glared at Archer and pulled out a small white bottle. Zim was curious about what the bottle was and why was Serious popping the pills from it. Archer giggled and tightened his one arm hug around Zim.

"Why did the Tallests send you?" Zim managed to squeak out due to the tightness of the hug.

"The Tallests sent us for a very specific reason Zim. There is a new program that only a select few Irkens are accepted into. You were selected to join this program due to your intelligence. We were sent to train you in this new program."

One of Zim's eyebrows raised, he still kept his combo-blaster trained on them. "How do I know you are not lying and trying to take Zim's mission?"

Archer laughed again, picking Zim up off the ground. "Naw, ve are here tew help yew! Vis new proghram vill no doubt make yew a Tallest soon!"

Zim stared at them. "Really?"

Serious nodded, popping back another batch of pills. "Really. Now, do tell us where you are in your mission so we may get a good reading on where we need to begin the program."

"Right! Well, I have decided to go under cover at the local training center known as High Skool and..." He stopped talking, making Serious and Archer wonder if something was wrong. Zim quickly looked at the clock and let out an expletive that made Serious wonder where he learned such language.

"There is something called Parent Teacher Night at the skool and I must be there, as not to blow my cover. Sadly, I tried to upgrade my parent-bots so my cover would not be blown. Which turned out to be a complete failure and Parent Teacher Night starts in 15 minutes. I have to come up with something so my cover story will not be destroyed by this."

Archer giggled, making his "friend" worry about what he was thinking about. "Naw worries vittle one! Ve vill be vour parents, vhatever vose are."

Zim stared at them for a while before thinking about it. "It would explain why you are here and would make it easier on everything. I can also finally get rid of those faulty parent-bots. I could sell them for parts."

Serious gave a sarcastic grin. "Sounds like a plan. Now, do you have a cover story for us or not?"

_**~~~The Reluctant Heroes~~~**_

_**End chapter! This is really beginning to pick up right? XD And I have to say, the creator of Archer, yes TheEvilTeaDrinker I am talking about you, his accent...while incredibly sexy, is a PAIN to write! D: my computer kept trying to delete everything I made him speak. Jesus H Christ D: I do love writing about Serious though :3 he is super fun! XD**_

_**See you all next chapter!**_


End file.
